The purpose of this pilot study is to test a telephone-delivered interpersonal counseling intervention compared to an attentional usual care control on the effects of quality of life (physical, psychological, social and spiritual well-being) for 80 men with prostate cancer and their partners. Aim 1 will examine the effectiveness of the telephone interpersonal counseling intervention (TIP-C) compared to an attentional usual care control (UC) with men with prostate cancer and their partners' a) Physical well-being (fatigue, symptom distress and symptom management) b) Psychological well-being (depression, anxiety, and stress), c) Social Well-being (relationship quality) and d) Spiritual Well-Being. Aim 2 will describe the demographic (e.g., age, ethnicity) and social profiles of those individuals (person with cancer and partner) who respond positively to the TIP-C intervention, (e.g.. decreased symptoms of depression, negative affect, stress, anxiety, fatigue, and symptom distress and increased social well-being, symptom management, relationship quality and spiritual well-being). The third aim focuses on feasibility issues (i.e., to resolve any logistical issues of the telephone-delivered interventions). Aim 4 examines relevant methodological issues (i.e., determining the effect size differences for each intervention, dose- response associated with treatment strength, level of adherence needed for the desired outcomes). This study will use a randomized, stratified experimental design with repeated measures to compare the effectiveness of an 8 week TIP-C intervention with an 8-week UC on QOL indicators. About 80 white, non- Hispanic and Hispanic men with prostate cancer and their partners (N=160) will be assigned to either the TIP-C or UC, stratified by stage (IA to IV). Measurement will occur five times: At baseline upon enrollment (T1), after completing three weeks of the interventions (T2), after completing 6 weeks of the interventions (T3), after completing the 8-week interventions (T4) and two months after T4 (T5) for all subjects, regardless of group assignment. Data will be analyzed through descriptive statistics, a series of two-way mixed design ANOVAs and individual regression analyses. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]